A number of devices specifically designed for buttering corn on the cob appear in the patented art. Exemplary of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,844; 2,903,997; 3,362,777; and 3,669,063.
Generally, such devices as described in the aforementioned patents include means for supporting an ear of corn and/or a stick or pats of solid butter such that the butter is applied to a hot ear of corn by manipulation of the butter holder about the ear or by rotation of the ear of corn in a corn holder. Such devices depend upon the heat of cooked ears of corn to melt the butter and form a coating on the ear. Obviously, if the ear of corn cools before or during use of the butter applicator, difficulties are encountered in proper application of the butter to the ear.
Certain buttering devices exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,685 and 4,008,681 employ heating means and a rotatable cylindrical roller to melt and apply liquid butter to bread. However, it is believed that such devices are not particularly suited for buttering corn on the cob or for conveniently supporting the same during mealtime consumption.